


In Captivity

by Aquielle



Series: Where My Demons Hide [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bossy Cas is just hot, Demon!Dean, He motorboats my goats, M/M, Season 9 Spoilers, Smut, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long looks are nothing new between them, but to have that stare leveled at him all the time was dizzying in its intensity. Half the time he felt like a criminal who had been caught red handed and the other half like something precious, an object of desire. Cas would watch him with a mixture of longing, awe, suspicion and fascination that made his mood vacillate so quickly his head spun.</p><p>After the fourth day having Cas around constantly made him restless and his skin felt too tight. A low level hum of arousal started to build in him that would not dissipate, it left him feeling wanton and strung-out and needy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Captivity

Dean had hoped that Castiel would be the one who would end the tragic farce that his life had become. He didn't want Sam to be burdened with the actual task of killing his big brother. Regardless, someone had to end the twisted buddy cop movie that Crowley had dragged him into. It was slightly incestuous and creepy and starting to be a little too much fun.

Dean was enjoying the "getting your hands dirty" part of the job more than he should. Unlike his life before, there was no guilt or sympathy for the unfortunate souls who got caught up in his wake. Sure he crossed paths with plenty of demons and people who made crossroads deals that had come due, they should have known better. But there were bystanders as well, Dean just couldn't find a reason to care. The only thing he cared about was seeing red and the satisfying thrum that moved through his body when the first blade throbbed in his grip as it slid into flesh, tearing until it scrapes bone. And boy, did Crowley love to lord that over him.

He kept expecting his brother to show up with a distraught look on his face, angel in tow and end them both. Maybe if he was lucky and they were feeling generous he would get to kick the shit out of that Limey bag of dicks first. Maybe Sam would let him get in a few licks for old times sake before Cas went all super nova smitey on their asses.

But things never do go as planned. He should have known that Sam would want to save him. The Hardy boys eventually caught up with them and they are both clapped in irons and dragged back to the bunker.

Crowley gets the honor of taking up residence in his old basement room again. He yells and bitches the entire way. "Come on Moose" "Sam, you know I saved him" "He'd be dead without me!" Sam shackles him unceremoniously and leaves him to rot until the bigger problem has been dealt with.

That problem being Dean. Sam can barely look at him. So he does what any Winchester would do, he refuses to deal with it. Sam sets up camp in the library and mutters to himself as he pours over ancient tomes.

At first Dean had been relegated to a devil's trap inside the dungeon. Cas stands watch and explains that it will be easier on Sam if he doesn't actually have to look at Dean. Sam does not want to acknowledge what Cas already knows, that what is staring back at them is not a body-snatcher, not a stunt demon, this is Dean. They don't know what mojo makes him what he is, only that he is still here, just smothered in rage and id. The upside is that he now possesses the almost overwhelming ability to let that which doesn't matter to him fucking slide.

Oddly enough it turns out that Castiel's approval matters. At first Dean just tried to provoke him, trying to see if he could get a rise. When Cas shut down it took the wind out of his sails for a while, but when he's obedient Cas allows him a few liberties. He picks up and runs with it because he never let himself have those things before and damned if he isn't taking advantage now. If he says the right things Cas will squeeze his arm, the right smile will get him a hand on his lower back, and a particularly desirous look got him a long, slow, shattering kiss that left him raw and aching for hours. "Behave" Cas had growled at him, it became Dean's new goal....behave for as long as possible.

After three days on his best behavior Cas decided that Dean will be allowed conditional release to his bedroom. That condition being Cas himself, his gaze follows Dean every time he moves. It reminds him of the Eye of Sauron, it's weird but in a way he kinda enjoys it.

He wonders what Cas sees when he looks at him. Does he still even have a soul? Is he just a giant blob of smoke? Is he a meat suit now? He doesn't feel like one, he's just Dean, admittedly with less and more baggage simultaneously. He knows when he looks at Cas he feels an ache and he sees light that's radiant and he wants to bathe in it and then roll around in filth. He wants to make Cas messy around the edges, he would wear it well. Instead he just stares.

The long looks are nothing new between them, but to have that stare leveled at him all the time was dizzying in its intensity. Half the time he felt like a criminal who had been caught red handed and the other half like something precious, an object of desire. Cas would watch him with a mixture of longing, awe, suspicion and fascination that made his mood vacillate so quickly his head spun.

After the fourth day having Cas around constantly made him restless and his skin felt too tight. A low level hum of arousal started to build in him that would not dissipate, it left him feeling wanton and strung-out and needy. Dean tells Cas he feels like a tiger in a cage. Cas tells him "Some animals enjoy captivity, but only if they are born to it".

It occurs to him that Cas had never stuck around this long before. It seems to be completely new behavior. Dean starts to wonder what other new behavior he might be able to elicit from the angel with the proper motivation. Tomorrow he tells himself as he sinks into his bed to sleep.

Dean lays on his back, just awake enough to see Cas staring at his bare chest and feel the stirring it causes. It is morning dammit and he is only a guy. A guy who had dreamt of an angel and sonofabitch if Cas didn't look all kinds of delicious in the morning with his hair stuck up everywhere and shirtsleeves pushed up.

He had been so good over the past few days, but now the need for release is swelling inside of him. He kicks the blankets down to the foot of the bed and raises his arms above his head looking over at the chair and the angel within it. If Cas was gonna watch him, he might as well give him a good show.

He slowly blinks his eyes "hey Cas" he smiles. Cas slides his eyes down the prone form in front of him bathed in the dim morning light from the one window and stretches "Good morning Dean".

Dean smiles and stretches as thoroughly as possible arching his back in the most obscene manner he can manage. Once he relaxes he slides one hand behind his head and the other to rest on his erection, stroking it lightly through his boxer briefs. He wants to see how much it would take to make the angel crack. What would he do? Would he scold him? Chain him back up in the dungeon? Dismiss it as a strange proclivity and ignore him?

Dean wants to be good for Castiel's sake, but he wants to be bad more. He aches to evoke a response, wants Cas to let go of that control if only for a second, his desire to see the wild and wanton being underneath the control a living thing inside of him, he wants to be the cause of it. What he needs most is for Cas to touch him.

Cas tilts his head to one side and bites his lower lip "Dean" he states "you are being inappropriate." His voice low from disuse and darkly seductive in Dean's ears. Dean strokes long and slow arching his hips and letting little sounds fall out as he licks his lips. "Cas please" he practically whines against closed eyes "I need you". 

The sharp inhale he hears goes straight to his cock and he is done waiting, he wants, he needs. He is so tired of waiting for the right time, that ship has sailed and he was left on the shore wanting. So fuck it all and damn the torpedoes.

Dean brings his other hand down to pull off his briefs, they are only halfway down his thighs when a rush of air and a sudden weight hits him. Cas has both of his arms above his head and is pressing him into the mattress. "Yesss" he hisses and his bed is damn well gonna remember this.

Castiel's grip on his wrists is like iron and his cock is now achingly hard and pressed right up against Cas' hipbone. Dean strains against him rubbing himself against Cas like a cat all the while begging "please Cas please". Castiel shifts his weight onto his hands and raises his body away from Dean, the look in his eyes is desire wrapped in steel. Dean has never felt more trapped and vulnerable in his existence. He is positive he has never needed anything else.

He starts to writhe under the angel, panting "fuck,Cas,please,oh please" Cas presses his weight back into Dean and rolls his hips. Dean can feel how hard Cas is through too many clothes and he bucks up even harder, so close, he's so close. Cas bites down on Dean's ear and in a low wrecked voice growls "I know what you want, but you should show me some respect".

Cas shifts his weight onto one hand and leans in to capture Deans mouth in a searing kiss that leaves him feeling thoroughly claimed. Cas wraps his free hand around Dean's cock and quickly strokes three times and that is all it takes. Stars explode behind Dean's eyes and he feels like his entire body has turned into liquid.

If this is captivity, bring on the shackles.


End file.
